


【SD】Something in despair

by Doflamingocoat26



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Sam Winchester, Alpha/Omega, Bottom Dean Winchester, Evil Sam Winchester, M/M, Omega Dean Winchester, Top Sam Winchester
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:26:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28711203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doflamingocoat26/pseuds/Doflamingocoat26
Summary: 魔王米X14丁，ABO，一发完，车，ABO发情强制爱之类的三俗情节
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 6





	【SD】Something in despair

Dean在森林里不要命得跑着，月光清澈，他踩断一根又一根的树枝，拼命喘着气，心脏过于激烈的跳动让胸膛失去实感。小腹里像装着岩浆，滚烫，胀痛，浑身上下每个毛孔都在冒着冷汗，他记得这种感觉，一清二楚，深入骨髓。

但现在他只剩了恐惧。

森林里没有动物的声音，只有他沉重得仿佛濒死的呼吸，这里什么都是死的，树，叶子，大地，到处都没有生机，Dean看到远处还有绿色，他就朝着那里逃跑。他双腿发软，几乎抬不起胳膊，每一块肌肉都在发木发颤，但他不敢停下，只要停下，死亡就会追上他。

“Dean！”

脑海里忽然传来熟悉的声音，他愣了一下，等他回过神来，远处的绿色消失了，死亡追上了他，他又一次无路可逃。热浪从小腹开始向全身蔓延，奔跑之后的窒息感让他眼前发黑，站不直身子，他半跪在地上，指甲狠狠抓着地，咬着牙，仿佛想把谁的喉咙咬断。

他在厚厚的落叶里匍匐，趟出一道脏污的印子，而他背后却响起这森林中不可能出现的皮鞋同地板敲击的清脆声音，咔，咔，咔哒，那声音向他靠近着，他却只是更努力的往前爬着。

“你很聪明，也够狠，那你就该明白你一次一次逃走什么意义都没有。”Sam平静的声音传入耳际，他从黑色的森林深处走来，一身的白色在暗淡的世界显得突兀无比，“你知道我在等什么。”

“你以为把腺体挖掉我就找不到你吗？还是说你只是为了保护你自己的屁股不被你的‘好兄弟’们操烂？”他一把扯住Dean的领子把他整个人提到半空中，Dean沾着灰尘的脸上满是恶心和不屑，但Sam还是看到他额头上的一点冷汗，“只是闻不到，又不代表你不会发情。”

被举在半空中的Dean忽然眼冒凶光，他一手恰向Sam的脖子，另一只手推出手心里藏着的一块铁片狠狠刺向Sam的脖子，锋利的铁片瞬间切开皮肤刺穿血管，血沿着伤口缓缓流出濡湿Sam的衬衣。他温柔得盯着他的兄长，加重了手上的力道，Dean 瞬时感觉一只无形的手掐住了自己的脖子。

“什么？这不是能舍得杀我吗？”Dean翘起嘴角，脚尖在半空无力得踩了两下，“继续啊，杀了我啊！”

可Sam却没有继续动作，他拔出插在脖子上的铁片，伤口随着他的动作瞬间愈合如初，他微笑着，“不，我确实舍不得。”

他凑到Dean耳边，轻轻在他耳边吹着，那具敏感的身体控制不住地打了个颤，“再说，就算你死了我也会把你从地狱拉回来。”

“狗娘养的！”Dean骂着，喉咙被捏得更紧。

“嘿Dean，你要我重复多少次，我们的妈妈可是同一个人，我就是Sam。”他摸着Dean后颈那块丑陋的疤，“我就是。”

他们生理上的链接在Dean挖掉后颈腺体时就已经断了，但他不知道，在超脱肉体的范围，在灵魂的领域，他们还被连着，他看不到，而现在的Sam看得到。

“这个灵魂，这具身体，我就是Sam。”他抬手打了个响指，待Dean反应过来时他们已经又回到他拼了命才逃出来的城堡，月光从落地窗撒进只有一张床的硕大房间，“你为什要逃，是你来找我的，现在你又要走。”

Dean被扔在厚厚的羊毛地毯上，他下意识得半蜷着护住小腹，但站着的人似乎并没打算轻饶他。皮鞋尖踩上他的手背，隔着手重重压着小腹，Sam半眯起眼，Dean已经在抖了，他不堪一击。于是Sam肆无忌惮地释放自己的信息素，Dean身上没有一丝发情的气味，但他却可以嗅到自己，这让Sam施虐心大涨。

“滚！”Dean吼着，他错过脸去，蜷缩地更紧，大腿与小腹紧紧卡着Sam的脚。

“哥哥，你闻得到我吧。”Sam收回脚，蹲在Dean身旁，扯着他已经有些微长的柔软金发，强迫Dean看着他，“就像在我分化之前，你就在闻着我的味道插你自己，你知道我会是Alpha，明明你先诱惑我的。”

Dean的嘴唇被他自己咬得发白，Sam眼尖得发现他悄悄咽了一下口水，他笑起来，“你这不是想起来了，有什么脸面叫我滚。”

Sam太熟悉自己的兄长了，他装得比谁都强硬，但却是最柔软的。他先是会发怒，破口大骂，但面对无法改变的事实，他会像个缩头乌龟不去面对，任由人对他索取，而后他会开始恳求，我们不该这样，像什么贞洁烈女，然后崩溃得张开腿。

“我是怎么标记你的，你一清二楚，”Sam温柔得抚摸Dean的脸颊，“我说了那么多次我爱你，而你是为什么伸出了你的脖子？”

那话让Dean垂下了眼，他眼角泛着红，一言不发，任Sam在那里讲述，“你说那是最好的选择，好让你成为一个可以被人控制的婊子士兵。”

“那现在呢，你发情了，而我是这里唯一的Alpha，你选择什么？”

他感觉到Dean的愧疚和动摇，但那个已经快到极限的人还是逃开了，他挣扎着爬到房间里仅有的能挡住身体的床边，抱着膝盖，把脸藏了起来。

他在等到一场强暴，可Sam有的是时间等。Dean听到翅膀挥动的声音，他抬起一点脸，惊讶的发现Sam离开了，这座城堡里又只剩了他一人。

他在那里坐了许久，确认Sam确实暂时不会回来才稍稍松了口气，身体现在已经不再疼了，这意味着情潮马上就要到来。他扯下床上的被子，裹住自己，窝在床边阴影中的地毯上，柔软的，干净的房间，在末日生活的这几年，他还是第一次在发情期拥有这些。

在知道Sam允许Lucifer占据身体后Dean第一时间就把腺体挖了出来，为了据点所有人，也为了自保。通常他都是尽力找一些抑制剂对付过去，挖去腺体后发情频率和强度都下降了，但那依旧难熬至极。没有抑制剂的时候，他只能一个人赤身裸体缩在没有窗的地下室里的旧床垫上，靠着手指和两个捡来的假阴茎过活，有些时候，他甚至还得把假阴茎塞进屁股里就这样穿起衣服去杀死来袭的恶魔还有已经成为怪物的人。

空气里还有Sam的气味，他闻起来比之前更有侵略性了一些，那股说不上种类的烈酒气息变得浓郁异常。Dean把自己裹得紧紧的尽量少吸入一点空气，可被子上也有他的味道，泪腺几乎要脱离掌控，他咬着嘴唇逼自己忘了那些，把眼泪憋回去，但他控制不住。

是他下贱得想着自己的亲兄弟，是他在Sam说出要离开的时候吃了催情药，是他对Sam说我只能选择你而不是我爱你。他知道自己会为那时候的懦弱付出代价，但他没想过着代价竟大到这种地步。

皮肤烫的要命，他暴躁得撕扯摩擦皮肤的粗糙布料，表情凶狠得仿佛要把谁生吞活剥，但他无力的动作无法对任何人造成威胁，连解开衬衣扣子都办不到的人能做出什么大事？脑袋又昏又沉，Dean觉得自己既悲哀又可笑，一个被亲兄弟标记妄想成为英雄的Omega，还有比这更好笑的吗。

不知是汗还是什么的东西搞得腿间发黏，内裤粘在了身上，耳朵嗡嗡响着，浑浊粗重的呼吸声在身体里回响，Dean用尽最后一点力气脱掉了裤子和内裤，他的汗都把地毯打湿了一点，空气里Sam的味道让后颈那块疤都在隐隐发痒，Alpha的气息让皮肤感觉到一丝满足却让体内更加空虚，他狼狈得夹着屁股，至少不要把到处都搞得乱七八糟。

Dean想睡一会，等情潮过去再醒来，可他完全睡不着，身体不受控制得发抖拼命吸着Sam残留下的那一点气息，他摸着自己的脖子，那里还有Sam留下的手印，指腹触到的地方都在发麻。窒息和高潮有相似的感觉，发情的身体渴求一切，只要是那个人给的什么都可以。

他轻轻哼了两声，半阖着眼，挡在被子下的身体悄悄动作着。手从胸口滑下去，懒懒撸了两下硬挺的阴茎，探向黏糊的腿间，就像他过去几年里时常会做的那样，慢慢插进去两根手指，身体紧张地绷着，被Sam带来这里之后他就没碰过自己了，现在他敏感得过分。穴口夹着手指，一股爱液涌出全喷到手掌里，Dean咬着嘴唇脸红的要命，他自己吸得太紧了，他没办法再塞一根手指进去。

现在的他连破口大骂都费力，他只是缩得更紧，死死咬着嘴唇防止自己叫出声，被子底下的手大力抽插着，他难耐得不停扭动，眼泪从眼角挤落，房间里回荡着一点咕叽咕叽的水声，他丝毫不顾自己是否能承受住那样的抽插，他只想着要在Sam回来之前高潮一次，不然他会被他折磨死。他比谁都了解自己的兄弟，各种意义上的了解。

但连自己这种粗暴的动作也通通化作了快感，微微肿起的穴口如饥似渴得咬着手指，阴茎拍在小腹上，Dean的眼神已经有些涣散，连自己什么时候射了一次都没发觉，上身的被子耷拉下去，他的脸埋在羊毛地毯里，颤巍巍把第三根手指插了进去。他低低啜泣了一声随即便又忍住了，上身的衬衫被蹭掉了大半，白花花的肩膀和大片胸脯压在柔软的地毯里。

快高潮，快高潮，Dean默念，他的心脏莫名其妙狂跳着，就像他知道Sam何时会回来。他所预见每一件的坏事不管他再怎么自欺欺人往往都会如期发生，这里一次也没有例外。

当Sam的气味再次出现时，Dean无法抑制得高潮了。他如同快要溺死般粗重得喘，身体因过于猛烈的高潮抽搐不停，全身上下都泛着粉，他甚至来不及把手指从穴里拔出来便被人一把掀开了挡住身体的被子，他像只鸵鸟把脸埋进地毯里。

Dean盯着面前的鞋尖，Sam蹲了下来，抚摸Dean滚烫的脸颊，“是不是我什么也不用做，只是在这里看着，你就能把你自己操死。”

“也或许你就想让我看到你这幅样子。”Sam握住Dean的手腕轻轻把他的手指拔出来，他的腿间都湿成一片，穴口红肿着，不知餍足得发颤收缩往外吐着淫水，“你就是这样的婊子。”

他打了一个响指，一只手铐出现在Dean手腕上，Sam把手铐的另一边拷在床脚，Dean一言不发，眼睛从毛毯间抬起死死盯着Sam。那眼神让Sam厌恶，另一个响指响起，眼罩便挡住了Dean的双眼。失去了视觉其他感官一下子变得敏感，Dean想用还自由的那只手去摸眼罩但却被Sam一把抓住手腕，他感觉到Sam压了上来，一只手伸进了摇摇欲坠的衬衫下大力揉捏着自己的胸。

一个小东西被放到手心里，Sam的呼吸声一下子到了耳边，耳朵开始被人色情得舔舐啃咬，粘稠的水声在脑子里搅动，Dean不受控制得抖着又喷出一点爱液，“猜猜这是什么。”

Dean别过头去不去摸那东西也不猜，但莫名其妙得他竟然产生了一点期待，皮肤和喉咙都在发痒，手掌里那铁质的小东西有一些分量，冰冰凉凉。没得到回答Sam便取走了拿东西，他一手握住Dean硬挺的阴茎重重得撸动，粗糙的手指狠狠摩擦顶端的小孔，Dean被迫挺起腰试图缓解一点过于刺激的快感，但他还没反应时阴茎根部忽然一凉，一个金属环死死箍住了肿胀不堪的阴茎。

“现在猜到了吧。”Sam低笑着继续给Dean撸，看着手底下的人两条颤抖的长腿无助得乱踩着，被咬着的嘴唇都在不停颤，“现在你可以随便碰前面了。”

衬衣被彻底撕开，胸膛暴露在空气里，微粉的乳头立在空气里，白软的胸膛和腹部上蒙着一层薄汗，Dean在空气里挺了几下腰，空着的手在小腹和阴茎根部摸摸索索，似乎是忘了现在自己腿间还有另外一个人。

等了足有一两分钟，Dean除了一点畏畏缩缩的触碰什么都不敢做，于是Sam强调了一下自己的存在。他稍微有一点遗憾，闻不到Dean发情时那股甜腻味道，不过这样也好，可以不受影响的专心摆弄已经赤裸的人。

圆润粗大有些凉的东西在会阴和穴口来回摩擦，那东西硕大的头部顶在穴口，小小的穴口贪婪得微微张开一点吮吸着它，而Dean终于有了一点反应，他有些畏惧得往后缩，小声嘟囔，“别。”

“什么？”

Sam明知故问，手上一用力假阴茎的头部整个塞进了穴口，Dean想夹起腿却只夹住Sam的腰身。那根粗大滑腻的玩腻没有丝毫犹豫在Sam可以调整好的角度下直接撞上已经肿胀张开的生殖腔口，那小口乖顺得迎合入侵者涌出一股又一股黏液，这次Dean咬着嘴唇也忍不住了，他可怜得呜咽着，脑袋用力向后仰，腰不受控制得浪荡得扭希望吞得深一些。

但那东西只是卡在那里，不前不后，Sam的大手在后颈的伤疤处摁着，“Dean，你说我该再标记你一次吗？”

Dean的脑子乱成一团浆糊，所有的神经和理智都用来思考如何能把阴茎环弄下去，如何把卡在生殖腔口的那根东西吞进去，他胡乱撸着自己，眼前的黑让缺氧感更加明显，浑身上下每块皮肤都叫嚣着渴望被占有，他不知道为什么自己忽然这么痛苦，这么饥渴，他只知道自己快撑不住了。

后颈还被人摁压着，穴里的玩具被毫不留情得抽走，Dean脸上黑色的眼罩都被眼泪浸湿了，他小心翼翼摸到Sam的衣角，像是抓到什么救命稻草似得狠狠抓着。Sam把Dean的头摁到胸口，Dean在发抖，而他手掌下那块本来是伤疤的肌肤现在完好如初，没有伤口，没有标记的痕迹，光滑，白净，还是那副干净得样子。他搓着那里，亲吻Dean的额角，现在他可以再标记一次自己的兄长，他还是处子的兄长。

“Dean，你想让我标记你吗？”Sam又问了一次，拉开拉链把早已硬挺的阴茎抵在Dean穴口，“你想吗？”

但Dean已经无法回答他，他笨拙主动得往Sam那边凑着，就像当年那个晚上，他吞下那两个药片，半夜跌下床去扯前一天才和父亲大吵一架的Sam。这一次还是有一些不同，Sam看不到Dean的眼睛，他更肆无忌惮，不过现在即使看到那双眼睛他也不会动摇，他已经不是当年心软的男孩。

他毫不留情得操着已经快要失去意识的Dean，Dean闻起来甜腻得像烂掉的水果，他软软得被顶得哼哼，身上的软肉颤着，被插进生殖腔时他才有了一点反应，他挣扎着拼命推着Sam但却被狠狠摁回去，被硕大的结顶得浪叫出声，他痉挛着，被阴茎环束着的阴茎都半软下来，他用后面高潮了。

被内射时Dean几乎失去了知觉，他只觉得烫，后颈那里太烫了，为什么被内射了还会不满足，这是他终于想起来Sam的发问，他震惊的合不上嘴，手摸上后颈，那里现在平整光滑，什么都没有。

“Dean，你知道我刚刚离开去做什么了吗？”Sam抱着Dean，他们还被结连在一起，Sam语气温柔无比，“你的战友们投降了，你知道吗，其实人类并不在意统治者是恶魔还是天使，他们只要能保持原样生活下去，他们什么都可以放弃。”

此时Dean终于明白了为什么自己的行踪会暴露，他呆滞得被Sam解开眼罩，那双漂亮的眼睛失去了神采。Sam亲吻着他已经无法流出更多眼泪的眼角，抚摸着他柔软的头发。

“Dean，你做的一切都毫无意义。”

“现在你想让我标记你吗？”

END


End file.
